


Suki Desu

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real plot, so it's really just the domestic life of these two nerd babies. The rating may change as I add more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“Re-rei-chan, suki yo”  
The words from yesterday rang in his head. All he could think was how stupid he is. Nagisa had confessed and he’d just frozen. _So_ not beautiful. Nagisa had said he loved him! _Him!_ Adorable, wonderful, and all around beautiful Hazuki Nagisa loved a logic otaku like him! Rei loved him too, of course he did, but he’s ruined it all now. Nagisa confessed, Rei froze, and Nagisa ran away crying. Excitable, cool, energetic, happy Nagisa ran away crying and it was all Rei’s fault. Damn it! How’s he ever going to come back from this? Maybe he can’t. He’ll have to quit the swim team, drop out of school, move to the north pole and surround himself with Nagisa’s beloved penguins. Rei approaches his empty house, his parents are away for the weekend. As he walked into his yard he noticed a sleeping figure on his front porch. He should wake him, but he’s so beautiful. All Rei wants to do is run his fingers through that fluffy blonde hair, kiss those soft-looking lips… no. Stop, Rei. Sexual assault is not beautiful. Rei bends down and gently, wordlessly, shakes him awake.  
“Oh, Rei-Chan, gomenasai, I was waiting for you, but I guess I fell asleep.”  
“What were you waiting for me for?”  
“Eto… can we go inside?”  
Rei opened the door and waved Nagisa inside. Nagisa sat down on the couch and started to fidget with his bag, the one he dragged Rei out to buy with him so that they could match. Rei smiles at the memory before he’s suddenly jerked back to the reality that is the boy Rei usually has to scold for being too energetic sitting on his couch looking like a nervous coke-addict, quick eye movements, shaky hands.  
“Would you like some tea, Nagisa-Kun?” he adjusted his glasses, sending a signal that he’s just as nervous as Nagisa is.  
Nagisa just shakes his head.  
Rei sits next to him, “what did you want to talk about?  
“Do you love me, Rei-Chan?” Nagisa stared at him, pink eyes finding an intensity that could burn through Rei’s soul.  
Rei, taken aback by the sudden bluntness of the situation, blinks “suki dayo, Nagisa-Kun”  
In that moment it was as though Nagisa had swallowed the sun, for his eyes became as bright and radiant as ever, but more importantly to Rei, his eyes were happy.  
Nagisa crashed his lips into Rei’s, or at least tried to. Their teeth hit painfully and, shocked as he was, Rei yelped.  
“Rei-Chan! Rei-Chan! Gomenasai, gomenasai, did I hurt you?”  
“Iye, Nagisa-Kun, just shocked is all” Rei chuckled.  
“Can I try again?” Nagisa asked sweetly.  
Rei leaned in, tilting his head to the left in response. Nagisa, slowly this time, met him halfway. It was just a short, sweet kiss, but it held all the feeling’s they’d ever felt in it. When Nagisa pulled away Rei immediately missed the warmth.  
“Can I stay over tonight, Rei-Chan?”  
“Of course you can”  
Nagisa jumped up and started zooming around the living room yelling something about a sleepover at Rei-Chan’s house. Rei didn’t shush or scold him or tell him to calm down, he didn’t even remind him that he stayed over at least once a week already anyways, he just smiled and chuckled at the cute blonde bouncing around his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Nagisa-Kun, I really think we should be heading to bed” Rei called into the bathroom where Nagisa was taking a bath.  
“Hai hai, Rei-Chan, can you come here a second though?”  
Against his better judgement, Rei found himself in the bathroom looking at a 100% naked Hazuki Nagisa. It’s not that he’d never seen it before, they changed together plenty of times for practice and swim meets, and Nagisa was so open with people that he’d start changing in the middle of a crowded room. But this was different. This was so different. I mean, Nagisa was like, _right there_ , Nagisa had _invited_ him in here.  
“Well what are you waiting for Rei-Chan? Get in.”  
“What.” Rei’s brain was on overload, he had to sort through all this, _okay, Nagisa confessed, I confessed, we kissed, it was a good kiss, Nagisa has invited me into the bathroom, Nagisa is naked, Nagisa is wet and naked in the bath and I am in the bathroom, Nagisa has asked me to bathe with him, Nagisa is telling me to enter the bath_ , Rei vacantly stepped into the tub, his face crimson against blue hair, “Rei-Chan! Your clothes!” Rei jumped out of the bath and, if at all possible, turned an even brighter shade of red. He stripped as quickly as possible before awkwardly hopping back into the tub.  
“H-hi, Nagisa-Kun”  
“Hi, Rei-Chan? Are you okay?” Rei had always believed that question marks and people were two separate entities, that while both can exist on the physical plane, they can not exist in the same space, nor can one look like the other. Nagisa has just proved that theory wrong by looking like the sole embodiment of every single question mark in all of existence.  
“I’m fine” Rei practically shouted at him, his face brightening. His glasses fogged up, making it damn near impossible to see a thing.  
“Rei-Chan is nearsighted, right?” Nagisa asked, taking the foggy glasses off of Rei and setting them next to the tub. Nagisa slowly scooted closer to Rei, eventually ending up kind of half in his lap half not with his legs thrown over either side of Rei. He reached his hands out and set them lightly on the back of Rei’s neck, “is Rei-Chan okay?”  
Rei slowly lowered his face, not saying a word, just slowly getting closer and closer, he rested his head on Nagisa’s shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Nagisa, of course, hugged back. He suddenly felt a wetness on his back that wasn’t from the bath, “I’m so sorry Nagisa-Kun, I’m so so sorry,” he cried on Nagisa’s shoulder as if his mother had just died, “Nagisa-Kun, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted you to be upset,” Nagisa held him tighter, whispering to him that it was okay, that he was fine. Rei just kept crying and apologizing and crying and repeating himself over and over and over and Nagisa got fed up with it. He pulled away, holding Rei and arm’s length, then coming in quickly and sealing their lips together. This kiss was deeper, harder, more lust than love than their first was. The tears, the words, the thoughts, all stopped. All that mattered at that moment was Nagisa. Rei was completely covered in him. Even though they were in Rei’s bath at Rei’s house and using Rei’s soap, Nagisa still managed to smell like sugar-sweet strawberry shampoo and a bit of chlorine. Rei took it all in, the smell, taste, feel, everything, he took it all in and more. Then, all too soon, Nagisa was pulling away, smiling he teased, “you’ve stopped crying now.”  
When they finally got out of the bath Rei started to put on his purple butterfly pajamas, but a mysterious blonde force ran by and took the top. Said mysterious blonde force proceeded to put said top on and crawl into Rei’s bed wearing only said-said top and his own boxers, leaving Rei to find a different set of pyjamas and crawl into bed after Nagisa.  
“You know I wore those last night.”  
Nagisa snuggled into the pyjama top, breathing it in, “it smells like Rei-Chan” his said happily before rolling over to face him and nuzzling into his chest. “Rei-Chan, suki desu”  
“Suki desu, Nagisa-Kun” Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa, pulling him impossibly closer, and that’s how they slept.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo this is way nsfw so, like, be warned. If you came here for light fluff and funny little games, please skip to the end and read the bit under the ~*~*~ thing.

Rei woke first and carefully untangled himself from Nagisa, who gently stirred, but remained asleep, at least that’s what he wanted Rei to think, and be damned if Rei wasn’t going to give him what he wanted today. Rei quickly picked up their clothes in the bathroom and threw them in the wash, then bussied himself making breakfast.  
Finished cooking, he set everything out on the table and perched himself on the edge of his bed, waiting for Nagisa to smell food and get up. He didn’t. “Nagisa-Kun, breakfast” Nagisa rolled over to face him, a soft sleepy smile playing at his lips. “Rei-Chan” he whined, patting the bed next to him.  
“Breakfast is ready, if you don’t get up soon it’ll go cold” Rei really did want to crawl back into bed and hold him a while longer, but Nagisa never refused food. He climbed out of the bed and rubbed his eyes, following his tall boyfriend down to the table.  
“Itadakimasu!” Nagisa said a bit more cheerfully and louder than Rei, as always. They ate quickly, making little small talk about how neither of them had any plans today and how Haru and Mako would probably stop by later. When they finally finished eating Nagisa convinced Rei to go back to bed with him. And it took some convincing.  
“Nagisa-Kun, that would be completely illogical. We’ve gotten up, eaten, and should now get dressed and begin our day”  
“But Rei-Channnnnnn~” Nagisa swiveled his hips and made his way back to Rei’s bedroom, Rei following close behind.  
The two of them settled back into bed, not unlike last night, except now they were both facing the same way, pressing Nagisa’s back to Rei’s chest. Every time Rei blew out his breath ruffled Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa reached back and grabbed Rei’s hand, pulling it over himself, then up to his mouth where he peppered his fingers with kisses. “Suki desu, Rei-Chan”  
“Suki desu, Nagisa-Kun”  
Nagisa rolled over to face Rei, still holding his hand. He scooted up so his eye’s were nearly level with Rei’s, then moved in for a kiss. Then stopped. He felt something on his leg. “Rei-Chan?” Rei had gone crimson again, “Rei-Chan, are you aroused?” Rei had never been more embarrassed in his whole life. He’s more embarrassed now than that time in grade school when he forgot his underwear and the teacher held them up in front of the whole class.  
“N-Nagisa-Kun--”  
Nagisa dropped his hand to stroke Rei’s hardening member, eye’s never leaving his face. Rei squeaked and shuddered at the touch, wanting more but not knowing how to ask for it. Never had he ever been so unprepared for anything. At least that first time he went with the club to practice at Samezuka he knew where he was headed.  
“Roll over” Nagisa ordered, and Rei did as he was told. With Rei now on his back, Nagisa straddled his hips, grinding ever so softly as he moved down to kiss Rei, “do you have stuff, Rei-Chan?”  
“Stuff? We need stuff? What kind of stuff? Oh my god Nagisa I don’t think I have stuff.” Rei had always opted out of any health class, thinking it illogical to learn about something like that so long before he had originally planned on even having a boyfriend.  
Nagisa chuckled rolling off of Rei, “leave it to Rei-Chan to not even know how it works” Nagisa teased as he handed Rei his laptop, “you’ve got some research to do. I’m going to go buy some stuff”  
Nagisa got up and got dressed, Rei just stared at him, “well, get started, I won’t be long” Nagisa left the room and Rei to his own devices. As soon as he heard the front door click shut he grabbed his phone and called Haru.   
He picked up on the first ring, “moshi moshi”  
“Haruka-Senpai! I need your help! Nagisa went to get stuff and I need to know how to do the uh, well… thing…”  
“Rei? What’s wrong? Haru dropped the phone and ran out laughing.”  
Rei explained his situation to Mako who remained silent for a few seconds before giving Rei “the talk”. “Rei, do you know who, uh, where who, uh, eto…, Rei, well, let’s see, your, um, your… you know…”  
“Makoto-Senpai, I know how it works, I just don’t know how to do it. I mean, what stuff is he going to get?”  
Haru’s voice rang through, completely serious now, “condoms and lube.” then Mako’s came through, “whoever is, uh, bottoming, needs to be, well, stretched…”  
“Then you just put it in?”  
“Yeah, pretty much” it was Haru again. “Alright! Makoto-Senpai, Haruka-Senpai, arigato” the line clicked dead, and Rei knew exactly what to do. He smirked, thinking to himself that he’s now “Ryuugazaki Rei, Sexpert”  
A few minutes later Nagisa was back and asking a clearly very proud-of-himself Rei if he’d learned anything new. Rei had a plan, he’d gone over it at least twice since he hung up. Nagisa crawled back on to the bed and was straddling Rei’s hips again, setting the newly acquired condoms and lube on the pillow next to them. All according to plan. Nagisa peppered kisses all over Rei’s face, moving whenever Rei tried to meet his lips. Nagisa moved down his neck, this wasn’t the plan, but damn if it didn’t feel good. Low guttural noises escaped noises escaped Rei, making Nagisa smirk while he licked and sucked and bit at his neck. Rei put his hands under Nagisa’s shirt, awkwardly rubbing his back and occasionally scratching when Nagisa bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Nagisa made his way lower and lower, pushing Rei’s shirt up and mouthing at his abdomen.  
“Too many clothes” Rei gasped out. Nagisa sat up an dstripped his shirt off, then unbuttoned his pants, they came down just enough for Rei to see a triangle of the pink fabric of his underwear, “better?” Nagisa asked, a sly smile playing at his lips, “scoot back and sit up” he ordered, Rei did it, unsure of exactly why. Nagisa fidgeted at the elastic band of Rei’s pyjama pants, featherlight touches brushing past Rei’s skin. So slowly it was painful, Nagisa pulled Rei’s pants down, letting his erection spring free.  
Rei was quite the site, flushed and panting, his shirt pushed up to expose his chest, his pants pulled down to expose his length, an unmistakable blush brightening his cheeks. Nagisa pulled the pants down the rest of the way, then leaned down and licked a stripe up Rei’s shaft. Rei shuddered at the unexpected touch. This was so not part of the plan, but Rei didn’t care, it felt so good. Nagisa poked his tongue out at the tip, collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there. Nagisa wasted no more time teasing him, he opened his mouth as wide as possible and took in as much of Rei as he could in one mouthful. Rei fisted the sheets, crying out Nagisa’s name in shock and pleasure. As Nagisa started bobbing his head, Rei grabbed a fistful of soft blonde hair and thrusted his hips forward, the head of his cock hitting the back of Nagisa’s throat, causing him to choke. Nagisa gagged and brought his hands up to hold Rei’s hips. Nagisa hummed around the cock in his mouth, making Rei gasp and sputter out a mixture of lewd noises, profanity, and Nagisa’s name. Nagisa could tell he was close, so he pulled off with a pop, cold air hitting his cock. Rei whined at the loss of friction and heat. Nagisa stood on the bed and quickly removed his pants and pink underwear, then sat down, again straddling Rei’s hips, and pulled Rei’s shirt over his head. As soon as the shirt was removed Nagisa attacked Rei’s lips, all lust and love and teeth and tongue, they fought for dominance, Nagisa winning of course, and when he pulled away a thin line of saliva connected their lips. Nagisa grabbed the condoms and tore open the box, got one out and set it back down. He proceeded to get the lube, “give me your hand” he whispered, Rei did, and Nagisa poured the clear substance into Rei’s palm then coated his fingers with it, “do you know how to do it?” he asked, Rei nodded, “I think so”. Nagisa crawled to the other end of the bed then stuck his ass out towards Rei.  
Rei took his index finger and ran a circle around the entrance, then he started playing at the sides, trying to decide the best angle to go at, “stop teasing me and just do it” Nagisa whined.  
Rei slid one finger all the way in, then stopped. Letting Nagisa get used to this new feeling. Rei kept still just a second too long and Nagisa started rocking back and forth on it, fucking himself on Rei’s finger. Rei used his other, not slippery hand to hold Nagisa in place. He added a second finger. Nagisa groaned in pleasure, urging Rei on. Rei twisted his fingers around pushing them deeper and pulling them out, scissoring them, “more” Nagisa hissed through gritted teeth. Rei slowly, carefully, inserted a third finger. “I’m not made of glass, you won’t break me” Nagisa called sweetly. Rei thrust his fingers in, making Nagisa arch his back. After a few seconds of that Nagisa was a mess in Rei’s arms, “I’m ready, go for it” he panted, “are you sure” Rei, always concerned. “Yes I’m sure. Fuck me!”  
Rei, more than ready to oblige, lined himself up, and leaned in ever so carefully. Self control is key, Rei, do not hurt him, be careful Rei, he kept reminding himself. He got in as deep as he could, hips flush against butt. He stilled, letting Nagisa adjust to the stretch. After a minute or two of complete silence, Nagisa pushed back, letting Rei know he was ready. Rei pulled out about halfway, then went back in slowly, pushing Nagisa’s whole body forward. He almost fell off the bed, “Nagisa-Kun, we should probably turn around” Nagisa grunted and started to turn, careful not to pull away from Rei. Once in a proper position, Nagisa pushed back on him, showing him, yet again, that he wasn’t as fragile as everyone seemed to think. Rei started out slow, simple movement of his hips, only rolling them, until Nagisa commands that he go faster. Rei was already finding it hard to continue to contain himself, but hearing Nagisa’s “Rei-Chan, go faster, Rei-Chan” all broken apart by gasps and whines forced his hips to twitch, snapping forwards quickly, and nearly knocking poor Nagisa into the headboard. After that Rei found a steady rhythm, pounding into Nagisa like it was his fucking job and he was being paid per thrust. Nagisa cried out a steady stream of “Rei-Chan Rei-Chan Rei-Chan”.  
Nagisa’s arm’s collapsed under himself, forcing Rei to hold him up by the waist, finally hitting that spot. Now that he knew where it was, Rei hit it every time, Rei was so close, so close, so close, and so was Nagisa. After three more thrusts Nagisa threw his head back, eyes shut tight, mouth slack, his face dripping with sweat and saliva, his bangs plastered to his forehead, the sight coupled with the tightening of muscles in Nagisa’s rear brought Rei to his own climax. He saw white stars behind his eyes, then he collapsed next to Nagisa, his now limp cock pulling out as he did, leaving Nagisa’s ass feeling empty and used. Nagisa turned to face Rei, smiling.  
“Suki desu, Rei-Chan”  
“Suki desu, Nagisa-Kun” then they fell into a kiss, long, sweet, lazy, and they fell asleep like that, naked and covered in sweat, saliva, lube and cum.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They knocked on the door, they did, but when no one answered they figured they’d just gone out for a bit. They went in and decided to wait in Rei’s room, thinking he’d be shocked when he and Nagisa came back from wherever they were (the store probably, right?). Upon opening the bedroom door Mako and Haru froze at the sight they were greeted with. Two wet, sweaty boys asleep on top of each other after what had to have been a good time. Haru, however, was, as always, unphased. Mako looked down at him expectantly.  
“Mako,” Haru began, pointing a finger at the two on the bed, “how come we don’t ever sleep like-” Mako walked away briskly before Haru could finish his question.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late. The sun had gone down, the owls had come out, and everyone was awake. Rei stared at the table head down to hide his blush, Nagisa to hide his smile. “I am so sorry you saw that.”  
“It’s fine, Rei, really. We should have knocked.” Nagisa remained silent, Haru, however, stood up and left. The door clicked shut behind him.  
“Where’s he going?” Nagisa spoke, swallowing his smile.  
“I don’t know, just leave him be” Mako was always best with Haru.  
“Ne, Mako-Chan, some good did come out of this, though”  
“And what good would that be?!” Rei shouted across the table.  
“Well, now we won’t have to come out to you!”  
“Actually, it’s really none of my business, but I’m kind of curious as to know what your sexualities are?” Mako had a kind of shy look on his face.  
“Gayyyyyy” Nagisa sang sweetly, but Rei looked a little confused, “I don’t know,” he said, “I’m attracted to beauty. Nagisa is physically beautiful and has an equally beautiful personality…”  
They heard the front door swing open and click shut again, Haru walked in with a bag from the store. Within an hour the three of them were sprawled around the room eating Ramune popsicles and talking about nationals.  
“It’s getting late, we should head home.” Mako stood and started walking towards the door, Haru only a step behind.  
Rei watched them go, then turned to Nagisa, “are they--”  
“Yes” Nagisa cut him off, Haru and Mako had been together for nearly seven years, though there was a little off period in primary school when Rin moved to their school, then again in middle school with Kisumi, but other than that they were as happy as can be for seven whole years. Nagisa walked behind the still sitting Rei and took his glasses.  
“Nagisa I need those!” Rei got up to chase Nagisa around. He didn’t catch him. Nagisa knew what it meant when someone on the track team couldn’t catch you. It meant they weren’t trying, and Nagisa was fine with that, so long as he was only not trying with him.  
Nagisa suddenly turned around and jumped on poor, unsuspecting Rei, they fell backwards, Rei making a sound similar to a dying cat giving birth to a train station, and Nagisa laughing out an apology. “Suki desu” Nagisa whispered before pushing Rei’s glasses through his blonde hair and kissing him. “Suki desu” Rei mumbled, just before Nagisa slid his tongue into Rei’s mouth. They stayed like that, making out on the floor for what seemed like a lifetime, but when Nagisa pulled away it seemed all too short. Nagisa’s smiling face was only an inch away from Rei’s, they could feel each other's breath on their noses.  
“This is crazy” Nagisa panted as he rolled off Rei. “Well Nagisa-Kun is involved” Rei teased.  
“No, really, Rei-Chan, I’m in your house doing something I’ve dreamed of all year but thought it’d be impossible.” Rei rolled over and looked at Nagisa, “you’re beautiful, you know that?” Nagisa blushed slightly, then stood up and declared that they were going to do something.  
After a long debate over whether or not the aquarium was open, followed by “Rei-Chan, does it matter if they’re open? Locks are for honest people.” and a “we skip school and go tomorrow” which were both vetoed by the Honest Upstanding Citizen Ryuugazaki Rei, they decided to go to the aquarium next weekend. Nagisa started bouncing around yelling about a date with Rei-Chan. How he had so much energy was beyond Rei.  
Nagisa grabbed Rei by the wrist and dragged him into the kitchen, where he started rummaging around the fridge pulling out various food items, namely eggs and butter. When he shut the fridge he moved on to a cabinet across the room. He stretched for the flour on the top shelf, pulling his shirt up just enough for Rei to see a sliver of his stomach. Rei got the flour down for him, trying to figure out what he planned to make.   
“Rei-Chan, help me mix the batter”  
Cake. Of course he wants to make cake at midnight on a sunday before school.  
Nagisa hopped on the counter, holding a mixing bowl in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Rei moved so that he was standing in between Nagisa’s legs. “Rei-Chan, you put the stuff in and I’ll mix it up.”  
“Okay, Chef-Kun, how many eggs?”  
Nagisa had gathered everything on the counter right next to himself, so Rei never had to leave the warm are between Nagisa’s legs. Until the flour. Nagisa had it behind him, so Rei reached one long arm back there to pick it up, but his crotch rubbed against Nagisa’s knee, sending a shock of pleasure to pool in his stomach. Since Nagisa had first reached up to get the flour Rei had wanted nothing more than to bend him over the counter and pound into his small frame. Rei played it off, nonchalantly scooping flour into the bowl while Nagisa mixed everything together.  
Flour being the last ingredient, Nagisa wiggled a bit, getting more comfortable, but also accidentally grinding against Rei.  
Finished mixing, Nagisa set the bowl down next to him. Rei tried to move away to allow room for Nagisa to get off the counter, but Nagisa pulled him back by his belt-loop. Nagisa pressed his lips to Rei’s ear, “go upstairs,” he started, his voice low and gravelly, “and get a condom and the lube, then meet me back here.” Nagisa’s hand dropped from Rei’s belt-loop and Rei nodded, swallowing his moan. Walking away, Rei cursed himself for getting so turned on by a voice alone.  
When he came back into the kitchen he saw Nagisa sitting on the counter, exactly as Rei had left him. Rei stopped about a foot away from him, setting the lube and condom on another counter. Nagisa slid of the counter, his feet hitting the floor with a soft but audible thud, he grabbed the cake batter off the counter before crossing the next few inches to Rei and dropping to his knees. He unzipped Rei’s pants and pulled his half-hard cock out of his boxers.  
“Nagisa-Kun, what’s the cake batter f--” Rei was cut off by finding out what the cake batter was for. Nagisa had dipped his hand into the bowl and started stroking Rei’s length with it, “Nagisa-Kun, that is so unsanitary, you have no idea where that’s been and you plan on eating the cake after all this, I assume--” Rei was, once again, cut off. Nagisa had begun licking up the cake batter. He started at the base and stroked as he went along, so anywhere the cake batter was removed from was still covered in batter. Nagisa slowly lapped his way to the tip, eliciting moans and gasps from Rei, then he added another layer of quickly-diminishing cake batter, and swallowed as much of Rei as he could in one go.  
Rei grabbed fistfuls of soft blonde hair, thrusting his hips into Nagisa’s mouth, cleansing his own cock of the sticky sweet batter, and Nagisa let him. Sensing he was close though, Nagisa pulled off slowly, dragging out a whimper from his tall blue boyfriend. Nagisa stood up, trying to level himself with Rei, unable to of course, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
“Rei-Chan, lube” Rei got it off the counter and slicked up his fingers while Nagisa stripped himself of his pants and leaned against the counter, sticking his ass out as far as he could. Rei slowly, painfully, stretched his hole, when he started to line himself up with the now-ready entrance, Nagisa stopped him.  
“Wait, I want to try something” he turned to face Rei and hopped up on the counter again, he threw his legs up nearly over his own head to push his butt out in front of him, “okay, now go”. Rei slid in easily, then stood still. Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist, pulled Rei even closer, if that’s possible.  
Rei hadn’t even moved yet and Nagisa was already panting, after just a few seconds he told Rei to move around. Rei slowly rolled his hips, Nagisa tightened around his waist. Nagisa arm’s went from pushing back on the counter to hold him up to being wrapped around Rei’s neck and shoulders, every inch of Nagisa was in some way touching Rei, holding him so lightly he couldn’t move.  
“Nagisa-Kun, I can’t move with you holding on so tightly,” Nagisa loosened up slightly, only slightly. Rei pulled out, then thrust back in with one sharp movement. Rei kept up with that, seeing how Nagisa’s mouth fell slack. Rei kept thrusting and Nagisa was crying Rei’s name like it was the only word he knew.  
Rei could feel himself getting close, so he reached between them and started stroking Nagisa. They both came at the same time, Rei pulled out, suddenly remembering the abandoned condom on the counter. Shock ran over his whole body like a truck.  
“Nagisa-Kun! I am so sorry!” Nagisa looked down at the white liquid oozing out of his ass and onto the counter, “oops” he giggled.  
“‘Oops’?! Nagisa-Kun, this is kind of a Big Deal!”  
“No it’s not, It’s not like I’ll get pregnant, and I know you’d tell me if you weren’t clean, just like I’d tell you”  
Rei’s whole body seemed to relax, “c’mon, let’s go get cleaned up,”  
Nagisa stayed put, but threw his arms up in there air, “you want me to carry you?” Nagisa smiled and nodded. Rei, still fully dressed aside from his pants being undone and a little lower than normal, lifted up the 100% pantless Nagisa, and carried him bridal style to the bathroom. Rei turned on the water and let it warm up before plugging the tub and letting it fill up. He stripped while Nagisa removed his shirt and threw it to the side.  
“You’re so pretty, Rei-Chan” Rei blushed and got into the bath, Nagisa following. Nagisa sat in his lap, Rei’s chest to Nagisa’s back, and that’s how they stayed until Rei decided that it was getting too late (“Nagisa-Kun it’s nearly four o’clock in the morning and we have school tomorrow!”) and they needed to wash up and go to bed.  
Out of the tub, Rei took last night’s stained sheets to the wash while Rei cleaned up the kitchen. They made the bed and climbed in together. When they were laying down and situated Rei realised something, “Nagisa-Kun,” he whispered into a tuft of blonde fluff, “your parents know you’re here, right?”  
“I told them that if I wasn’t home yesterday night that I would be by tomorrow after school.” Rei exhaled, glad Nagisa didn’t run away again. Their breathing slowed and synchronized, Nagisa’s grip on Rei’s hand loosened, and they fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
